


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by hazzarat



Series: Hazza's Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, Rare Pairings, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: They sway gently above the world for a moment, a lifetime, hands clasped and smiling.-A collection of drabbles for my Modern!Becca and Avengers!Wanda Verse <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Rebecca Barnes Proctor
Series: Hazza's Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Collection, Femslash February





	1. Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo..... we're doing a thing. An ongoing drabble series as a practice/warm-up. I'm probably going to be posting a fair few of them but just to warn you they are TINY. 100words seriously isn't a lot! Been a lot of fun tho!
> 
> Big thanks to my betas! [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) ILY
> 
> Even bigger shoutout to good old Jemmmmmmm [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) who is doing this delightful drabble experiment with me! We've made a collection just to upload all of our drabbles to so check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) if you're interested!

The sun shines bright above their heads, the heat melting the ice cream in Wanda’s hand. It drips onto her wrist and she unthinkingly dips her head to lick it off. She thankfully doesn’t hear the shocked inhale to her right from Becca (or if she does, she ignores it).

They see the Ferris wheel at the same time but Wanda’s excited gasp and firm grip around her wrist sends her stomach into uncontainable flutters more than the steep incline of the Ferris wheel can. 

They sway gently above the world for a moment, a lifetime, hands clasped and smiling.


	2. Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky take them to Coney Island.
> 
> Or, well. Becca forces Bucky to make Steve take her and Wanda to Coney Island. Same difference.

Steve and Bucky take them to Coney Island.

Or, well. Becca forces Bucky to make Steve take her and Wanda to Coney Island. Same difference.

They ride the rides, Bucky shows off with his ‘superior shooting skills’ and Wanda definitely doesn’t cheat to let Becca win her a bear on the hoop toss. Nope.

They get hotdogs and rent a parasol as the sun begins to dip and the crowds thin, swarms of screaming children disappearing. 

Becca leans back on her arms, head tilted back towards the parasol, lulled by the quiet hum of her family talking carefully around her.


	3. Honey Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca returns the smile, honey warm against the bitter cold and braces her arm on the centre console, leaning across to give Wanda a warm kiss.

Becca huddles down into her coat, too large and floppy in the sleeves, as the cold air from outside barrels into her car through the open door. She burrows slightly into the warm groove of the car seat and rests her hand on the steering wheel. 

Wanda slides in next to her, bobble hat on and coat buttoned all the way up. She smiles across at Becca as she does up her seat belt. 

Becca returns the smile, honey warm against the bitter cold and braces her arm on the centre console, leaning across to give Wanda a warm kiss.

-

As the night draws to a close, the streets quiet down. They walk down the curb towards the front door, hand in hand, shoulders knocking together. Wanda shivers, even with her coat buttoned up and her scarf around her shoulders, the bitter cold seeps its way in. Becca can relate, the tips of her fingers are bright red and goosebumps line her arms. She squeezes Wanda’s hand where   
they’re bundled together in the warm pocket of Becca’s oversized coat. 

The front door is in view now and they quicken their pace, their feet moving in tandem with their chattering teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other works if you enjoyed this and leaving kudos and comment would Seriously make my day! Have a great day babes!!! <3


End file.
